Tu es revenu
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Une nouvelle. Un doute. Une impulsion soudaine. Mais avant tout, une envie de la protéger.


Bonjour/Bonsoir

Revoilà SuperPatmOl et sa nouvelle génération d'OS écrits au lycée, dans une ambiance d'ennui TOTAL

(Oui, parce qu'en internat, il y a deux heures d'études obligatoires le soir. Et, comme moi, quand on est une L en devenir et que les devoirs de maths, ça fait plus chier qu'autre chose, et bah on écrit. Mouahahahah)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

La voix de Dora prit un ton suppliant, entrecoupée de sanglots, tandis qu'elle suivait Remus comme son ombre, un Remus qui arpentait la pièce de long en large, une expression de désespoir sur ses traits.

_ Remus, je t'en prie...

_ Ça suffit, Dora ! Laisse moi réfléchir !

Les paroles de son mari firent l'effet d'un coup de poing à Tonks. Elle resta figée sur place, incapable d'articuler d'autres phrases. La jeune femme fondit à nouveau en larmes en posant instinctivement une main sur son ventre.

_ Tu... Tu es enceinte, déclara Remus d'un ton effrayé.

Les pleurs de Dora redoublèrent.

_ Oui ! Oui ! Et alors ?

Remus se tordit les mains.

C'était _impossible._

La situation était catastrophique.

Le loup-garou se prit la tête dans les mains en se laissant tomber sur le vieux canapé. Comment sa femme -depuis peu- avait-elle pu tomber enceinte d'un monstre comme lui ?

La situation au dehors s'aggravait. Voldemort avait réussi à prendre sous sa coupe le ministère de la magie, les attaques contre les Nés-Moldus étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et le statut de loup-garou dégringolait dans la société.

Remus lança un long regard douloureux à Tonks.

Tonks, dont les cheveux avaient virés au noir corbeau.

Tonks, qui l'avait épousé, se fichant des préjugés.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Fuir ?

La voix de Dora, malgré sa faiblesse, était emplie de colère. Remus la fixa, prenant sa décision en un quart de seconde.

Il quitta le salon, prit son manteau et sortit de la maison sans se retourner.

La jeune femme le regarda partir sans bouger, puis se laissa glisser le long du mur, la poitrine secouée de sanglots, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Trois mois passèrent ainsi, avec une Tonks murée dans un silence désespéré. Elle s'alimentait peu, mais son ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus, portant son enfant.

La jeune femme essayait de ne pas sombrer, s'empêchant de revoir en boucle le visage fermé et sans expressions de Remus qui partait, la laissant complètement seule.

Les nouvelles du dehors ne l'intéressaient pas ou peu. La dictature de Lord Voldemort lui semblait beaucoup moins primordiale.

Tonks ne sortait plus. Son ventre grossissait mais sa pâleur et la maigreur de ses bras s'accentuait.

Elle passait ses soirées assise sur le canapé, une couverture sur elle, des cernes sous les yeux, à fixer la fenêtre.

Mais pas ce soir.

La sonnette retentit. Personne ne sonnait jamais à la porte.

Dora posa une main sur son ventre, attrapa sa baguette et s'approcha de la porte, méfiante.

La jeune femme colla son oeil au judas, et avec un élan de surprise et un pincement douloureux au coeur, elle reconnut la personne qui avait sonné.

Remus se tenait là, le regard dirigé vers ma fenêtre voisine de la porte, essayant manifestement de voir si elle était là.

Avec appréhension, elle ouvrit la porte et planta ses yeux déterminés dans ceux de son mari.

Remus déglutit et fit un geste pour entrer, mais elle lui barrait le passage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le loup-garou soupira.

_ Dora...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

L'acidité et la froideur dans sa voix fit mal à Remus.

_ Non. Je voulais te voir.

_ Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, peut-être ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu sais.

Tonks énonça ce mensonge sans difficultés apparentes, sans ciller.

Remus recula légèrement.

_ Dora...

_ Tu te répètes.

Il posa son regard sur le ventre de sa femme. Sur son bébé à _lui._ Son fils ou sa fille. Le loup-garou ressentit une grande chaleur dans sa poitrine en même temps que le remord de l'avoir abandonné lui oppressait les poumons.

Alors, obéissant à son coeur, il fit un grand pas en avant et enlaça Dora pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'osait la serrer trop fort, comme si elle était encore plus fragile qu'avant.

Dora sourit.

_ Tu es revenu.


End file.
